Another Adventure
by LixalTheNobody
Summary: iDISCONTINUED! When Sora and the gang find out that Xeahnort has returned with a strong grudge they must journey out to defeat him while also finding a way to make their nobodies whole again, will they ever succeed? read to find out  SoKai RoxNam RikuLila AxelLixal
1. Prologue

**A/N**

**So some of you might have read Cherished Hearts, but I am letting that die. I was using a bad word processor so this should work better. I was also told by my sister to develop my characters before killing one off... even though she didn't actually die, mean she came back... Just so you know my timing is a little off just go with it if you don't think about it it works better. Anyway I've rambled long enough. On with it!**

**Disclaimer: damn I keep loosing to Luxord. Argh.**

**Prologue**

**well... um... it's a prologue no other name for it :P**

**Axel POV**

I was disappearing fast. Fading. Into Darkness.

Sora was already gone. I had sent him to save Kairi. The last attack attempting to save him had resulted in me fading away.

Memories flashed before my eyes. Lingering on the one of Xion, Roxas, and I on the clock tower in twilight town, watching the sunset while eating sea salt ice cream. Laughing. I had _laughed_ with them. Nobodies don't laugh. But Roxas had made me feel like I had a heart. As weird as that sounds.

The next memory was Roxas talking about some islands he sort of remembered, a slight smile on his lips. He had wanted to go there, so had I.

Maybe he got there before me. Maybe he's already there. I want to feel one more time before I die.

I want to see my best friend.

Summoning what was left of my power, I created a Dark Corridor and stepped into it.

Next stop, Destiny Islands.

**Riku POV**

We walked through the light only to find a dark, unfamiliar beach. "End of the road?" I asked.

"Yep," Sora replied.

I looked to Sora, who was still holding me up, "Put me down, I can walk." I stumbled a little at first but I was finally able to stand up without help.

Sora, now looking out over the dark waters stated, " You know, maybe the darkness has gotten to me too"which was followed a little later by "Riku!" as I fell to my unsupportive knees. He raced over to me and knelt by me as I got to my hands and knees.

"This world is perfect for me," I said, " if this is what the world really is, just this, then maybe I should fade back into darkness."

"Riku..." Sora said in a sad voice.

I went on before he could continue, "If the world is made of light and darkness, we'll be the darkness."

"Yeah," Sora replied as he sat back in the sand. "The other side. The realm of light is safe now. Kairi, Lila, and the others are there."

"That's what I mean," I said turning to look out over the water like Sora. "Hey, Sora, Could you help me? I want to get down to the water." I said turning back to himand seeing him nod.

He stood up, reaching down to give me a hand and helping me to my unsteady feet. "At least the waves sound the same." I stated as we walked, remembering how the waves sounded on the shores of our islands back home.

…

After a while of watching small waves lap the shore, I began to talk again. "What I said back there, about thinking I was better at stuff than you," Sora's simple reply was "hmm" so I went on, "To tell you the truth, Sora, I was jealous of you."

Sora gave me a curious look, "what for?"

"I wished I could live life the way you do just... following my heart," I replied.

Sora, now looking back over the water just said, " yeah, well, I've got my share of problems too."

"Like what," I asked.

"Like, wanting to be like you," he said looking back at me.

"Huh," I stated, "well there is one advantage to being me, something _you_ can never imitate."

Sora looked at me, curious again, "Really? What's that?" He asked.

"Having you for a friend," I replied simply.

"Then I guess," he said, "I'm okay the way I am. I've got something you could never imitate too." he stated.

…

we sat there for a while, just feeling the breeze. Then I felt something nudge my foot from the water and looked down to see a message in a bottle, bobbing with the waves against the shore. I pulled the cap off and took out the note. Might as well read it since we'll be here for a while.

After looking it over I handed it to Sora, "Sora, I think it's for you."

He took the paper and read it aloud.

_Thinking of you wherever you are_

_we pray for our sorrows to end _

_and hope that our hearts will blend_

_now I will step forward to realize this wish_

_and who knows_

_starting a new journey may not be so hard_

_or maybe it's already begun_

_there are may worlds_

_but they all share the same sky_

_one sky_

_one destiny_

_Kairi _

When he finished reading a long column of light appeared before us.

"Light," I said.

"The door to Light..." Sora stood and held his hand out to me, "we'll go together," he said, smiling again.

I looked at him, "yeah," I replied.

We both stood and walked into the light.

**Well, what did you think of my "first" chapter? Better than the one for cherished hearts, I hope. Please leave a review I'll try to update as much as possible but between two houses and homework it might not be fast, but I'll try! Thanks for reading! Bye!**

**By the way, if anyone would like to be my beta it would be amazing because my sister really doesn't like anything bet mature yaoi... grrrr**


	2. the Mysterious Hooded Man

**A/N**

**FINALLY! Oh my god! That took forever! Sorry for the long wait, my parental units decided to make my life even harder. But I won't tell you what happened because I'm sure more than half of you don't care. (:**

**Anyways thank you to: Xion's Person, for being my first reviewer. And ****ArsNotAnUnversed****,**** Digikingdom214, ****Delphigirl689, The Silver Magician of Chaos, Xion's Person (Again!) for all favoriting my story (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lila and the plot**

**Well on to chapter 1!**

**Another Adventure**

**Chapter 1**

**The Mysterious Hooded Man**

**Riku POV**

After an earful from my Mom, Dad, and _sister_, I was getting pretty tired of the whole thing.

We had gotten back to see Lila and Kairi standing on the island waiting for us. It could have been the light, but Lila looked more beautiful than ever. Her silver ponytail up high and her long bangs hanging in front of her ears.

After being attacked by the king with an over exuberant hug, I had walked over to her and she had greeted me with one simple word in Japanese, 'Kairi' which means, 'you're home' then we hugged.

Now I was walking along the beach after sneaking out of the house. Sure I would be in even more trouble when I got home, but I couldn't stay cooped up in that tiny house after adventuring in different worlds for so long!

Which is what led me to the small pier on the island.

I was in the middle of going through different memories on this island when I heard the sound of a dark corridor opening behind me. What the hell! Have we not already killed Xeanort _and _Xemnas!

I stood up, spinning to see cloaked figure fall out of the black abyss. He muttered something along the lines of 'Roxas?' which confused me thoroughly. If Sora and I had terminated the whole organization then who was this guy? How could he know Roxas?

As he fell he grabbed my ankle and we were both engulfed in a brilliant light.

It was the strangest sensation, it felt like some of me was flowing into him, if that makes since.

Then I passed out.

**Lila POV**

simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

it's heard to let it g-

"hello?" I answered the phone to hear the voice of Mrs. Hakuhatsu[1], Riku's Mom.

"Hello, Lila? This is Mrs. Hakuhatsu, would you happen to know where Riku is? He's gone and disappeared again and I'm getting quite worried about him." her voice was caked in worry.

"Hm," I thought, "you shouldn't be too worried he _is_ a keyblade bearer. And he hasn't been home in a long time, he might have just gone for a walk but I could go look for him if you'd like." I suggested.

"Oh, would you? That would be great," she replied, relieved."Thank you, Lila. Make sure you tell Mrs. Saiyō[2] where you're going!" she said and the call ended.

I pocketed the small device, grabbed a few things, and ran downstairs, stopping beside the couch to talk to my mom and also greet my sister, Kairi.

"Hey, Kai," I started, then turned to my mom, "Mom, Mrs. Hakuhatsu asked me to go looking for Riku, he disappeared again," I finished.

Mom being her overemotional self put her hand to her mouth an said, "Oh dear! I hope he's safe! It could be dangerous out there! Kairi you should go with your sister and keep each other safe!"

Kairi, getting tired her rambling exclaimed, "Yeah, that's a great idea!" she promptly stood and dragged me out the door. Once the door was closed she spoke again, "so where to first?" my fraternal twin asked.

"We could get Sora and split up," I suggested.

"Good idea," she said, and we turned tword Sora's house

… … … … …

we had split up a bit ago . The decision was that Sora went to the woods, Kairi went to the village, and I was to go to the old island. I was just about to the little pier when I saw his silver locks against the dark wood. It would be just like him to fall asleep under the stars.

I hopped out of the little boat and secured it next to Riku's by the pier. I jumped up onto it and was about to sit by him when I saw the other person and the positions they were in. That is not how I would want to fall asleep. I walked over to the figure in a black cloak and pulled down the hood to see bright red spiked hair. How on earth did this guy put his hood up? I shook my head in confusion then inspected the scene. Something bad must have happened, Riku is _not_ one to faint plus both of them were down so the red head couldn't have just knocked Riku out... unless he's so stupid he hit himself too.

I took out my little silver phone and dialed Kairi's number

"Hello?" my sister asked over the line

"Hey, Kai, its me... I found him... and some dude in a black cloak with really red hair... they are both knocked out on on the island's pier." I said

there was a moment of silence till she spoke again, "hold on Lila, don't move, Sora and I are on our way," she said

"what! Don't talk to me like I'm a kid! Why the hell would I be worried?" I screamed in the phone then realized that she had hung up.

I then proceeded to sit on the pier and pout until the two lovebirds got here

**Sora POV**

After receiving Kairi's call about Riku and Axel, I was utterly confused. Last time I saw Axel, he was fading away. So how in the underworld did he end up on the islands? Whatever he was still from the Organization I held out my hand and called Roxas and we ran to the pier where Kairi was waiting we got in the same boat (since Riku can't very well row his while he's knocked out and someone would need to get his boat back) and Roxas and Naminé got in another and we began rowing to the old island.

… … … … …

I got out of the boat to see Lila glaring death at her sister. I shook off the weirdness and went over to the two figures knocked out on the pier.

Together we dragged them into different boats Lila took Riku, Roxas took Axel, Kairi And Naminé went in the same boat while I went alone and we headed back to the main land.

**A/N**

**Hows that for chapter 1? good? Bad? So amazingly awesome you can't get enough? I need feedback! Reviews are my cookies! First reviewer for this chapter gets a hug from Axel!... or cookies your choice (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**footnotes! **

**[1] Hakuhatsu- silver hair in Japanese. You get the reason right?**

**[2] Saiyō- adopt in Japanese. Because Kairi and Lila were adopted once on the islands the Mayor and his wife are their adopted parents**

**thanks for reading!**

**~Lixal~**


	3. Revelations

**I am _so _sorry!**

**I do not blame you if you want to kill me. I have a long list of excuses but you would probably rather read the story and not hear me ramble. (:**

**but I am disappointed... I appreciate how many favorites I've got, and I get that Xion's Person is my ultimate fan, but really? She is the only one who has reviewed! The next person that reviews (other than Xion's Person) gets C****yberC****ookies**

**disclaimer: not mine!**

**Riku's POV**

I woke up to find myself in Lila and Kairi's house. Laughter was coming from the kitchen, so I sat up about to head that way when the killer headache hit me. The memories came flooding back , the light, the nobody, the touch.

The pain passed and I lifted myself off the couch and walked tword the kitchen. The first person who saw me was Lila. She beamed at me and ran twords me with a large hug ready for me.

Her embrace was warm as she whispered in my ear, " I was so worried about you," I then pushed her away from me and held her shoulders at arms length.

" Since when has it been necessary to worry about me?" I ask

She smiled sheepishly and replied, " I guess that's just the way I am." she stepped back to let the others greet me.

The others greeted me, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and so on.

We were smiling and laughing as they told me about their search for me when in walked Axel rubbing the back of his head and yawning as though he just woke up. When he opened his eyes it looked as though he was scanning the situation. He looked ready to call on his chakrams when Roxas stopped him.

"Axel, stop! You're fine," he said.

Axel stood up from his defensive pose and put his hand in the air, "Okay, okay. But... first question, does anyone want to explain why I am here?

Lila stepped forward to face him, "we found you passed out on the island next to Riku... who are you exactly?"

"Axel, that's capital A-x-e-l, got it memorized," he replied pointing his finger at Lila and earning an eye-roll from the rest of us for his catch-phrase. "wait, passed out? The only organization member that ever passed out was blondie over there," he said, motioning to Roxas who immediately face palmed, "now me, I don't 'pass out'. Second question, who is this chick?" he spoke, once again pointing at Lila.

Lila glared him down as she once again replied to the taller male, "my name is Lila and I just so happen to be Kairi's sister and the one that found you two in the first place," she commented. "And obviously, you do faint," she finished

Axel backed off, hands in the air as if to surrender, "okay, okay! Sorry, but third and final question... why do I have... feelings?" he asked, confusion in his voice.

Our eyes all widened in astonishment, this time it was Sora who stepped forward. The composed face of the Keyblade Bearer once more. "what do you mean? Nobodys don't have feelings." he spoke, " but what we want to know is what happened with you and Riku on the island?"

"I honestly have no idea," he stated.

"i think this is where I come in," I say as I step forward, almost next to Axel with Lila slightly behind me. I then recount what I remember from being on the island. I then turned to Axel and said, "the only thing that really stood out was when that feeling happened when it felt like I was flowing into you."

"Yeah that was really weird," he replied, "then we both passed out."

"I've got it!" Roxas exclaimed, he turned to Axel, "you are Riku's nobody now," he said earning an incredulous look from the red head, "that's why you have feelings, all Nobodys with Somebodys have feelings," he turned to me, "that feeling you had, the flowing one, that was the connection, binding you together!" he finished.

**Lixal's POV**

Argh. _They had to send _me_ out to get the groceries didn't they._ I thought as another paper bag broke, spilling the contents down the street. I held out my hand creating a large light bubble and slowly making it smaller to bring the food back to me. What? I was having power withdrawal! I saw the mansion where Lila and Kairi lived two blocks down and gave up on attempting to hold these heavily loaded bags together.

So when I walked into the kitchen with a light bubble in my hand holding groceries and saw Axel of all people standing in the kitchen talking to my friends, I lost concentration. The bubble flickered and went out landing a large can of diced paupu fruit on my foot.

"Holy Hercules!" I shouted instantly grabbing my foot and earning a look from the people in the kitchen while I glared at Axel, "what are you doing here?" I asked, " the last time I saw you, you completely disregarded my warning. And look where that got the Organization yeah they're gone aren't they. Big surprise!"

Axel stared at me wide eyed, "Lixal?" he continued sputtering while I rolled my eyes.

"yes idiot it's me the one and only" I said then continued after hearing a 'what are you doing here' escape his lips, "well I live here with my sister, Somebody, and my Somebody's sister. Now how 'bout you answer the same question?"

this is when Lila stepped forward and explained what happened last night with Riku and Axel. She finished saying that some things no one knew such as what happened before that.

"ha!,"i said earning confused looks from the crowd in front of me, "well did anyone realize that we could easily find out, I mean my dear sister does have the power over memories!"

this of course made everyone but me hit their foreheads.

**Again I am sorry it is summer now so I hope I'll have more time to wright.**

**Please don't hunt me down and kill me because then not only would updates be slow they might just be nonexistent!**

**I've decided to start a little game my friends it's called the lyric challenge. I wright a couple of lyrics and you try to guess what song they come from winners get a shout out in my prestory author's note**

**~round one~**

**don't be a drag just be a queen weather you're broke or evergreen**

**you're black, white, beige, chola decent **

**you're Lebanese, you're orient**

**whether like disabilities left you outcast bullied or teased**

**rejoice and love yourself today cause baby you were born this way**

**granted that was an easy one but it's one of my favorite songs**

**hasta la byebye!**

**Remember, CyberCookies!**


	4. Ice Cream Again

**Okay! I'm back! obviously no one wanted cyber cookies! Sorry about all the "!'s"**

**I am not happy... well seeing as I am a nobody that is pretty much normal... but still. If I don't get _at least_ 2 reviews for this chapter I am NOT going to write again... well I am a push over but it will still be awhile before I come back. Because like I said; I'm pissed.**

**BTW I totally messed up in the last chapter saying that Lila had no nobody and then putting it in her nobody's POV. And I am currently trying to fix it. Sorry 'bout that.**

**Winner of last chapter's lyric challenge: ( drum roll please ) Xion's Person! (shocker)**

**the song was Born This Way by Lady Gaga **

**Disclaimer: jsyk if I _did_ in fact own kingdom hearts then you all would not be reading this... hence the _dis _in front of _claimer._**

**Another Adventure**

**Chapter three:**

**Ice Cream Again**

**Lila's POV**

I stood nervously to the side while Namine worked on Axel and Riku's memories. Riku was fidgeting probably because he recognized the all too familiar feeling of having your memories messed with.

"Got it," Namine's eyes opened while both of the boys gasped.

I let out a sigh of relief that I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "Well, What do you remember?" I asked looking at the two of them sitting on the couch, realization widening their eyes.

"I-I was fading away." Axel said sadness tinting his bright green eyes a little darker, "I thought, 'wouldn't it be good to see my best friend one more time'. And I thought about the island you would always talk about... your favorite place to be. So I went there and the first person I saw was Riku I guess but it was so dark and I was so weak I couldn't tell. So I reached out and grabbed him." he suddenly perked up, "but this is even better because now I get to see you more than once Roxas!" he cheered then laughed as Roxas groaned.

"Hey!" I turned to see my nobody glaring at us through the doorway to the kitchen, "am I going to have to put up this food by myself or are any of you going to help?" she called and slid back into the room.

I walked over to the somewhat pissed nobody working away in the kitchen and turned to see who was coming when I noticed Axel starting to come this way. I rushed forward to stop him. "Axel, stop. She seemed pretty angry at you earlier and you don't want to be around her until sh cools down. Especially if you are the source of the anger!" I said

"Then what do you expect me to do Lily?" by now we were alone seeing as everyone had gone to help in the kitchen, so I smacked him upside the head.

"that's Lila L-I-L-A," I smirked, "got it memorized," I said and retreated from the room, hearing something about annoying chick's stealing his catchphrase and touching his hair.

**Lixal's POV**

When we finished unloading the groceries I took the last bag and pulled out a box of sea-salt ice cream. Before I was trampled I took out a couple of the sky blue bars and threw them at Sora and Kairi. The next two went to Roxas and Namine, then Lila and Riku. I pulled out the last two bars and said, "let's go out to the island and watch the sunset from the old poupu tree like the good days before all the fights happened over kingdom hearts at The Castle That Never Was." and with that they left, just in time to miss the sad smile that graced my lips.

I left to find Axel just staring at the wall like the idiot he was. I walked in front of him, holding out the blue treat. "come on idiot, let's go watch the sunset." he looked up at me and grabbed the 'icing on the cake' that was offered to him using his other hand to grab mine. I bit the stick on the treat and used my other hand to send a quick message to the group on the island:

goin 2 clok twr n twilit twn wit Axel. C u hom l8r

I pressed send slipping the phone back in my pocket and summoned a dark corridor. Replacing the ice cream in my hand, I looked at Axel and kissed him gently on the cheek then we walked forward and came out on top of the clock tower. We were about to round the corner when we heard voices. I let do of Axel's hand and motioned for him to stay handing him my ice cream to hold. I summoned my energy and used the light to make myself invisible then proceeded to round the corner, only to find Hayner, Pence, and Olette. I turned back and went visible again taking my ice cream from the outstretched hand of Axel and walked back out. Sitting on the ledge and shifting closer to Axel who followed suit.

The three others did not seem to notice us, they stood and left without a word. But we didn't think much of it I leaned on Axel's shoulder and we sat like that for a while watching the sunset till it was gone. Then we leaned back and looked at the stars twinkling above us.

"Axel?"

"hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

Axel turned is head and his green eyes stared into my gray ones, "what for?"

"for being angry with you, if you had listened to me in the first place you wouldn't be here now, and we wouldn't be together again. In fact I might never have seen you again at all..." I replied softly into his chest. I looked back up at him, "I guess I just really missed you."

He hugged me closer to him, "it's fine, I missed you too. But we're here now, and we're together. That's all that matters."

I snuggled into him, "they can't know what happened. It would tear them apart, only Namine knows and she is helping us by blocking their memories and putting in new ones. But no one else can know, Axel, no one."

He looked back to the sky, " I promise you, Lixal, no one else will find out."

And with that, we both fell asleep under the stars.

**~Round Two~**

**wouldn't want to be anybody else, hey!**

**told me I'm insecure.**

**told me I wasn't good enough.**

**but who are you to judge when you're a diamond in the rough?**

**I'm sure you've got some things**

**you'd like to change about yourself.**

**but when it comes to me**

**I wouldn't want to be anybody else!**

**remember at least two reviews or else no more story!**

**~Lixal~**


	5. Where Are We?

**A/N**

**Sorry!**

**Okay still a little disappointed...**

**thank you to_ The Silver Magician of Chaos_ and the newly named P_rincess Nexda The Wise_ for being the ONLY reviewers for this story**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW**

**I am considering discontinuing this story because I fell I have walked myself into a wall and the number of reviewers is somewhat demeaning!**

**My birthday is July 29th I don't personally know you so the least you could do is send a review as a present. And I know more than two people read this because I have 5 people who favorited my story, so STOP HIDING AND SHOW YOUR FREAKING FACES**

… **sorry had to vent**

**winner of lyric challenge:**

**Princess Nexda The Wise! (hey! Get off the stage Nexda this is my spotlight!) ahem**

**the song was who says by Selena Gomez**

**Disclaimer: not mine don't sue me!**

**Another Adventure**

**Chapter 4:**

**Where are we?**

**Axel's POV**

I woke to find Lixal snuggled into me. I looked up to see not the stars but the sunrise. My eyes widened and I leaned over to wake Lixal, "Lixal. Lixal," I said, shaking her shoulder. She looked up at me through tired eyes and I assume noticed the light behind my head, for her eyes instantly mimicked mine.

"lets go," she said, standing up and holding her hand out to me.

I rolled my eyes at her seriousness then took her hand and pulled myself up in a way that landed us in an embrace. I felt her cheek move as she smiled, but then I felt her hand grace the back of my head as she pulled away and created a dark corridor and dragged me through. We turned up outside the Saiyō household and we walked in holding hands to see Mr. and Mrs. Saiyō sitting on the couch looking confusedly at the door, the TV on in front of them.

"Honey, why did the door just open?" Mrs. Saiyō asked her husband

"I've no idea," he said somewhat surprised, "it has been doing that a lot lately. I'll call and have someone come fix it tomorrow." Mr Saiyō got up and closed the door while Lixal and I exchanged a look of surprised confusion.

Lixal quickly took out her phone and typed a message while I looked over her shoulder.

Wer r u?

She then sent it to Lila.

**Kairi's POV**

We were worried.

When we got to the island, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka were there I had called out in greeting but they didn't reply. I thought maybe they hadn't heard me so I walked up to them.

"Tidus, Wakka, did you both see those boats come up?" Selphie asked in that overly high voice of hers

my jaw dropped.

"ya but I din see anyone in dem!" Wakka replied

my eyes widened.

"GHOST!" three guesses as to who said that

I almost fell over. Whether from surprise or laughter I have no idea! And Roxas wasn't helping when he went over and grabbed Tidus' stick and started whacking them with it, making Tidus freak more and trip over himself while trying to run away.

But after that fiasco I had to wonder why they didn't notice us... or if they were just playing a trick

Now we are at Sora's house laughing over some popcorn and a movie when Sora's parents walk in and ask confused questions as to why the TV is on and there is popcorn on the coffee table and we all share a look of surprised confusion when we hear Lila's phone beeps. She flips it open and looks at the screen

Lixal:

Wer r u?

She typed out a quick reply.

Mt us n da prk

then she got up and left, motioning for us to follow.

**Lila's POV**

we sat in the park waiting for Axel and Lixal to arrive and arrive they did... from behind us. We knew of their arrival when Roxas jumped about three feet in the air as Axel tugged on one of the spikes atop his head. Then, smirking evilly, the redheaded menace graced us with his presence, my silver haired nobody following close behind.

"So the weirdest thing just happened," Axel said, "we went to Kairi and Lila's house and their parents were there but they didn't even see us they were looking right at us but it's like we weren't there!"

"The same happened to us but twice." I stated, "Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie were on the island and Kai was right in front of them but they were asking stupid questions about how those boats got there."

"at first I thought they were playing a trick on us, but then when we were at Sora's house, his patents walked in and were asking questions like 'why is the TV on' and 'why is there popcorn on the table' but they weren't asking us. They were genuinely confused!" Kairi continued.

"now that I think about it," Lixal spoke, "Hayner, Pence, and Olette didn't notice us either.."

"whatever lets just go home I'm tired," Namine spoke

"uh... does anyone else notice that we aren't in the park anymore... in fact... I'm not too sure where we are." I said, looking around.

"yeah and does anyone know why all nobodies other than Namine are wearing the organization cloaks again?" Lixal questioned, pulling down her hood as she spoke.

"DUCK!" Sora shouted before taking his own advice and we followed suit quickly. I saw the weapon fly past Lixal's head as soon as I had ducked myself.

Lixal stood up and caught the weapon as if she had done it a million times over. In my peripheral vision I saw Axel cringe. Huh. It did look a bit like a chackram just without the circles. "HEY!" she shouted in the direction the weapon had come from, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF NOTHINGNESS DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she demanded. I heard a couple chuckles from Axel and Roxas as we all stood up.

Axel leaned over and whispered in my ear, "that's what the superior would say when one of us would return with an incomplete mission," he said and I nodded as if I understood what that meant. Superior? Us? Missions? Gibberish.

I looked over to see a skimpily dressed girl with black hair jump off a building and run over to us. When she was close enough she brought her foot up with a yell and attempted to kick Lixal. Lixal though was standing there with a bored expression as she reached her free hand up and caught the girls foot flipping her over so she landed on her butt.

The girl looked around at the eight of us until her eyes landed on Sora, "Sora!" she exclaimed and scrambled up to her feet and brushed off her knees "hey!" she said, "hows it been?"

"Lixal, would you give her her shuriken back please?" Sora said chuckling "hey Yuffie! You know, I'd appreciate it if you didn't attack my friends." he continued smiling

Lixal tossed the so called 'shuriken' to Yuffie, "who exactly is this weirdo anyway?" she asked facing Sora, but it was Yuffie who replied.

"I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" she said standing tall.

"ah, 'ninja'" she said putting hand quotations around the word ninja, "that makes sense." she ended sarcastically. Then came over and leaned on Axel's shoulder.

"so Sora, what brings you here with a bunch of Orgy members?" She asked as we began walking through the maze that is this place.

then Sora and Roxas spoke as one but a little different

Roxas muttered "we aren't organization members" while Sora spoke a little louder "they aren't organization members" and then Yuffie was momentarily confused. Sora then spoke again, "as to what brings us here, we have no idea" he said excitedly

Riku let out a sigh, it was part I-can't-believe-Sora-right-now and part relief. Well he asked for an adventure and he got one!

**A/N**

**~round three~**

**lord make me a rainbow**

**I'll shine down on my mother**

**she'll know I'm safe with you **

**when she stands under my colors oh and **

**life ain't always what you think it ought to be no**

**ain't even gray but she buries her baby**

**the sharp knife of a short life well**

**I've had just enough time**

**remember Lixal wants birthday presents!**

**BTW if any of you want to hear the song I wrote myself then go to youtube and look for the video titled "I Just Go Home by Lixal" the video is by technopath18 enjoy and yes that is me and I did write that I just wish I could take my own advice :( Lila looks like me but slimmer and with silver hair Lixal is mostly the same except for the hairstyle. Enjoy!**

**~Lixal~**


	6. Radiant Garden Restoration Committee

**A/N**

**So sorry for the late update... I have recently been busy school starts next Monday for me and I have yet to do my summer assignment... (my teachers always hate me lol XD)**

**thank you to (drum roll please) monsterhunter100 for being the only new reviewer for my story this chapter! For those of you who just didn't review because you thought that I had already gotten a lot this time there was a problem with my dear friend The Silver Magician of Chaos's phone so it says she reviewed four times. And for those of you who are just not reviewing because you hate my story (why are you reading this?) then at least review to tell me how to fix it or at least that I suck...**

**there were no winners last time for the lyric challenge but it will go to monsterhunter100 who guessed Taylor Swift**

**the answer was If I Die Young by The Band Perry. A very good song with a very true message.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the song I Just Go Home by Lixal on YouTube**

**(if you comment on the video on YouTube and put your Fanfiction name I will write a KH oneshot of your choice first commenter wins(-;)**

**enough of my rambling!**

**Another Adventure **

**Chapter 5:**

**Radiant Garden Restoration Committee**

**Lixal's POV**

We followed the eledged 'ninja' through these awfully familiar streets until we came upon an old wooden door set in a long stone wall. She spun around on her foot and leaned forward slightly to look at us closer. "Sora, are you sure they aren't nobodies from Organization XIII?" She asked the pointy brunette.

I sighed, rolling my eyes and looked at her, "look, Yuffie, he never said we weren't Nobodies and he never said we weren't once in the Organization. Four of us were Nobodies and three of us were in the Organization." I stated and when she looked like she was about to attack me I quickly continued, "but all of us that were, deeply regret what we did with them and have returned to our Others." At this, she lowered her weapon and gave us strange looks.

"Others?" she asked

This time it was Roxas who spoke, "our human counterparts. You know how a Nobody comes to be don't you?"

"Of course" she said, somewhat defiantly, placing her hands on her hips once more, "the empty shell left over when someone with a strong heart becomes a heartless!"

"well I, Roxas, am the Nobody of Sora-"

"I, Lixal, am the Nobody of Lila. Namine, my sister, is the Nobody of Kairi-"

"And last but never least, I, Axel, Flurry of Dancing Flames, am the somehow Nobody of Riku. That's Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized? Axel finished tapping his head with is finger. I then proceeded to elbow him in the gut giving him a fairly pained expression.

"stop showing off lest I steal your Chakram and hit you with it again!" I mumbled into his ear. (A/N XD again yes you heard me right, I said again!) he then nodded and stood back up. I then heard Roxas chuckling from behind me and I turned around and continued, "shut it 'key to destiny' you know I can easily do the same to you!" he stood up straight and composed himself slight fear in his eyes.

"calm down, Lixal. I draw the line when you threaten my Roxas!" Namine said, "Now come on we're going inside."

I looked up to see everyone filing into the house "oh," I said grabbing Axel's hand and following my sister inside to find a small house with a large computer and a raised platform with a table on it.

"Right, for those of you who are new, welcome to the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee!" Yuffie exclaimed (not like she does anything else)

"Oh!" I said having been struck by an epiphany[1], "this is Radiant Garden! Your committee must be doing a great job I barely recognized the place!"

"When have you come here before?" Sora asked, confusion clear on his face.

"When I was with the Organization this was the world I was primarily sent to for missions." I explained. "and now I know where I've seen Yuffie before. Although every time I saw her before I was fighting her... heh heh." I continued with a slight look of guilt.

"Hey fellas, do ya think we could save this for later?" asked a high voice from behind us that I recognized immediately, along with Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

We all shouted together but while Riku and I said 'Mickey!', Kairi and Sora said 'Your Majesty!' I then shared a look of sadness and fear with Namine and we both disappeared in a flash of light back to our somebodies. Leaving Axel and Roxas thoroughly confused.

**Axel's POV**

I was standing there somewhat surprised to see the king standing there along with Donald and Goofy when suddenly there was a flash of light next to me and I was no longer holding Lixal's hand. I shared a look of confusion with Roxas who had been holding hands with Namine before they both disappeared. then we noticed Kairi and Lila's slightly glowing aura and left it at that. I looked ahead to see the king wearing a sad expression as he looked at Lila and I quickly understood.

Things were going to get complicated.

**_-:~*~:-_**

**Sora's POV**

We were all in Merlin's house listening to what the king had to say. Roxas had already returned to my heart. Axel had attempted... and failed to return to Riku so now it was just (A/N I did this in alphabetical order in case you were confused) Aerith, Axel, Cid, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Leon, Lila, Merlin, Mickey, Riku, Sora, and Yuffie. Needless to say we were all relieved when Merlin used his magic to enlarge the house!

"Xeahnort's back." the king said with a stern face.

"WHAT?" I shouted along with Donald and Goofy, all of us leaning forward on the table

"how?" Riku asked, a grave look crossing his face. He above all knew Xeahnort's power.

"Who? Kairi and Lila asked in unison. We all looked at Axel for his reaction, he seemed to be concentrating on something.

"What are you thinking, Axel?" Lila asked, but everyone could hear Lixal in her voice.

"I recognize that name... Lea, my _real_ somebody, he heard it a lot.

At that name, Lea, my heart seemed to jolt a little. I put my hand up to my heart and apparently that caught the kings attention. "somethin' wrong, Sora?"

"My heart, it reacted to that name, Lea I mean" I said " strange. I don't think I've ever heard that name before.."

The king nodded, "that's Ven, I mean Ventus, he was friends with Lea before he found shelter in your heart.

***~:-/^\-:~***

"_hey, I'm gonna head back" Riku said, sitting up._

"_Yeah. me too." I replied following suit._

"_huh? Sora, What's wrong?" Riku asked as we were walking back to the village._

"_huh?"_

"_you're" he said, a worried look in his eyes as he pointed at my face. When I reached up to feel my cheek there was a tear._

"_that's weird" I stated looking at the wetness on my fingers. "it's like something's squeezing me inside."_

"_somebody up there must be sad." Riku stated, I looked up._

"_up where?" I asked, confused._

"_They say every world is connected by one great big sky." Riku said turning around to look at the stars. "so maybe, there's somebody up there in all those worlds who's really hurting,and they're waiting for you to help them."_

"_well gee," I replied, "do you think there's something I can do?"_

"_hmm..." Riku thought, "maybe they just need you to open your heart and listen." he finished,looking back at me._

"_I dunno, Riku," I replied putting my hands behind my head, "you say some weird stuff sometimes, but I'll try it!"_

"_Okay."_

_I faced the stars and closed my eyes._

_Hey... Can you hear me? I asked into the darkness. Next thing I knew I was standing on a large blue platform with orange symbols._

_Hey! Can you hear me? I asked louder this time to a shooting star above me._

I heard your voice. It cut through the darkness around me. All alone I followed the sound, into a sea of light... and found myself here, with you.

_I felt the small sphere in my hand it was warm and full of light_

you gave me something back when I needed it most. A second chance.

_I did? I asked the small light._

but... now I have to go back to sleep again.

_Are you sad? I asked with concern._

Would you mind if I stayed here, with you?

_Sure if it'll make you feel better. I said smiling_

thank you.

_Slowly I guided the small light closer to me and it disappeared. But my heart felt warmer, brighter and I knew the light was there. I opened my eyes and was back on the island._

"_well?" Riku asked._

"_ya know..." I replied smiling as I placed my hands behind my head, "i think it worked."_

***~:-\v/-:~***

"so that... was Ventus?" I asked, looking up confused, my hand still hovering over my heart.

"Yep! And we need to find him! Along with his friends Aqua and Terra." said the king.

"well where do we start?" he had looked more into it ever since the king mentioned the name 'Terra'.

"Unfortunately that's a hard one... Master Yin Sid and I have found out that Aqua is somewhere in the Dark Realm, we would need someone who can travel by means of a Dark Corridor to get there then we would just be lucky to end up on the Dark Margin..."

"Ahem..." Axel interrupted putting his hand to the side and summoned a large black and purple mass known as a Dark Corridor. "the next train to the dark margin leaves now" he said with a cocky smile.

**A/N**

**you're welcome! Extra long chapter just for you even if only three of you gave me presents *pout, sniff T_T***

**~round four~**

**Robert's got a quick hand**

**he'll look around the room he won't tell you his plan**

**he's got a rolled cigarette**

**hanging out his mouth he's a cowboy kid**

**yeah he found a six shooter gun.**

**In his dad's closet hidden in a box of fun things,**

**and I don't even know what.**

**But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you.**

**~fin~**

**I love this song a lot so winner gets cyber cookies and a hug from Axel**

**Axel: can I light them on fire?**

**Lixal: no! *Summons Axel's Chakram and whacks him continuously***

**footnotes!**

**[1] for those of you who don't know epiphany means you just figured something out. Lol**

**~Lixal~**


	7. Aqua

**A/N**

**I am early! Don't get used to this... lol!**

**Thank you to monsterhunter100 for commenting on my song! His decision for a oneshot was not to have me write one and just continue on this so instead of a oneshot you all get an extremely early chapter!**

**Sora: Yay! more Adventure!**

**Riku: *facepalm***

**because this chapter is so early there was no chance to determine a winner for the last round of the Lyric Challenge the song was Pumped Up Kicks by Foster The People. (btw I have no idea why but I love that song.)**

**this time I will spare you the rant of reviews ;)**

***walks off***

**Lixal:did she just leave?**

**Namine: yeah I think she did... and she forgot the disclaimer...**

**Lixal: ~LixalTheNobody1997~ owns nothing but Lila, me and her song on YouTube which you all should listen to because when she get's 5 comments she will write another song.**

**Another Adventure**

**Chapter 6:**

**Aqua**

**? POV**

"Sora," I said looking out at the dark water. Just then a large dark mass opened up in front of me and I called my Keyblade, jumping into a fighting stance. Out of the darkness came four figures three of them wearing the same black cloak as my companion and the fourth wearing a small white dress with blue sandals. The three in cloaks simultaneously lowered their hoods, showing their faces.

The first was a tall redhead small purple teardrop tattoos under each eye. The second was a silver haired girl with her hair pulled over her right shoulder, the opposite of the blonde girl who's hair was pulled over the left shoulder. But I was sincerely confused as to the last cloaked figure.

"Ven?" I asked the small blonde boy, lowering my Keyblade, "Is that you?"

"No, I am not Ventus-"

"Vanitas!" I exclaimed raising my weapon once more, searching for the glow of yellow eyes.

"No, not him either! Whoever that is..." he continued hastily, "I am Roxas I probably look like Ventus because we come from the same heart..."

"Roxas!" exclaimed my cloaked companion from the Rock near me. Making Roxas' head whip around to face him with an angry expression.

"DiZ?" he demanded angrily. "why would you be here?"

for the first time 'DiZ' stood and pulled back his hood, revealing a blonde man with slightly red eyes.

"Ansem!" exclaimed the silver haired girl.

"Lixal, Roxas, we need to save this for later every moment Aqua spends here sends her further into darkness. We can catch up later when we're with Sora and the others." the blonde girl spoke. "I'm Namine by the way." she finished looking twords me.

"Right," said the silver head I now knew as Lixal, " Sorry, you are Master Aqua right?" she asked me.

I chuckled, "Just Aqua's fine."

"good," she continued, "that makes this easy! We came to rescue you from the dark realm and bring you back to the light. A friend awaits your arrival on the other side." she finished

the redhead held up his hand for some reason and then put it down with a confused look.

"I can't open a Dark Corridor," he stated

Lixal went over and flicked him in the head, "Idiot." she said affectionately, "just as only darkness can get you here, only light can let you leave." she said holding up her hand just as the redhead had done and created a large mass of light similar to the dark one they had entered through. "to Radiant Garden."

_-:~*~:-_

as I stepped through the portal of light I was somewhat confused. Who were these people with ability over light and darkness? What friend waited for me on the other side? Why does that boy named Roxas look like Ven? I needed answers.

"so why do you have ability over light and Darkness?" I asked them as we traveled through a couple streets, apparently Lixal had opened the Portal in the wrong place, we had ended up in some field of blue stone that Roxas had called 'the great maw'.

"Oh, only I can make the Corridor of Light but I can also make a Dark Corridor. These three can only make Dark Corridors . And only us three," she motioned to Namine, Roxas, and herself, "can use Light. Axel here, can only use Darkness." she said putting a hand on the redhead, now revealed to be Axel's, shoulder.

"but how can you use Light and Darkness?" I asked, quizzically.

She looked back at me "oh, you couldn't tell?"

"Tell what?" I responded

"They are Nobodys, Beings of Darkness, never supposed to exist." said Ansem, who had been silent until now.

Lixal and Roxas both spun and glared at the man before Roxas spoke, "Keep it to yourself DiZ! You know just as well as we do that we have feelings!" he said summoning a Keyblade, a dark keyblade.

"Roxas, stop!" Namine and Lixal shouted together reaching out to stop him. Roxas, rage running through him, began running at Ansem. Then my Keyblade disappeared.

**Lixal's POV**

I watched as Roxas ran at Ansem, and knew that words wouldn't stop him. So I tried a different approach I held out my hand and called the keyblade to me. I was somewhat surprised when not only had Roxas' weapon come to my hand but I had accidentally stolen Aqua's weapon too.

"Roxas, stop!" I said said and used my old organization teleportation skills to appear right in front of him, his and Aqua's weapons crossed in front of me defensively, I knew he could dual wield. He stopped when he realized that his weapon was in my hand and not his. He knew calling it back to him would be useless and the last time he fought me I beat him silly with his own weapons. And right now, I had an unlimited supply of chakrams standing about 10 feet away, "you know it's not worth it, and you have to admit it's true. As horrible as it sounds, we were never supposed to exist, not you, not me, not anyone in the organization." I said calmly, "Just calm down and accept the hard truth. Because even if we weren't supposed to exist, we do. And we fight for the Light. That's what matters." I lowered my arms and dismissed the Keyblades, Oblivion disappearing into darkness while Aqua's Keyblade disappeared into blue, ice crystals. I turned around to see her surprised face. I rubbed the back of my head looking at her, "Sorry about that I only meant to steal Roxas' Keyblade, I haven't done that in so long I guess I just kind of called whatever weapons were out. Heh heh."

"How did you do that?" she asked banishing her Keyblade. And looking up at me.

"that is my power see? i can summon anyone's weapon, as long as they summon it first. Right now I'm partially powerless, I can summon an unsummoned weapon, but it takes much more energy. The only time I'm really powerless is when I am fighting someone with an unsummoneable weapon, like a sword, that's why I learned to use a whip, I took interest after watching Lila's friend Selphie fight Sora using a Jump-rope as a weapon." I finished, patting the long weapon, coiled, at my side. "now come on, The King is waiting." I said before walking of. Hearing Aqua say a quiet 'King?' behind me.

**A/N**

**thank you thank you! I added that last part because I thought some of you might be confused at to the whole steal-your-weapon-and-beat-you-with-it thing**

**please review if you don't like where it's headed! I always take into account the reviews of my readers!**

**Special round:**

**~Round 5~**

**Time Flies**

**and no one really notices.**

**never a chance to,**

**go back to where you started.**

**half the time I'm**

**lost in what's happening.**

**that time is wasted**

**it flew right by me!**

**~Fin~**

**kudos to whoever get's this one!**

**~Lixal~**


	8. Master Lila

**A/N**

**I am officially depressed... The lyric challenge has depressed me. The song was I Just Go Home by ME!i do thank my dear friend Tails 1510 for finally reviewing my story after many days of pestering her in art lol!now I must drag in my small gay friend...**

**Riku: Just get to the story...**

**shut up Riku...**

**Riku: Just saying. You said you had an idea and needed to write it down before it ran away...**

**Lila: well you could have said it nicer! Now you've made her cry!**

**Sniffle...**

**Riku: technically she made herself cr-**

**Lila: *whacks Riku with a Chakram***

**Riku: ow! Where did you get that?**

**Lila: Axel let me borrow it!**

**Haha! Sucks to be you Riku! That's what you get when you're mean to me! Anyway on with the story! Axel to the disclaimer!**

**Axel: ugh fine! The chick mentioned above owns nothing except Lila, Lixal, and the song mentioned above**

**to the story!**

**Another Adventure**

**Chapter 7:**

**Master Lila**

**Lila's POV**

As we waited for the others to return I started wandering in my own mind. Something I tend to do a lot. This "king mickey" seemed familiar somehow. So I thought I might be able to answer some of my questions by searching through my mind. I felt I was getting close when I saw a younger me running through a long, white hall with a red carpet chasing the same dog that had come in with the king. But as I searched further I came across a wall of white fog, yet when I tied to reach through it, it seemed to be as hard as a thick glass wall.

When I touched the strange mind mist it seemed to part partially and I saw the mouse king and the younger version of me holding Keyblades. His one that I had heard called Star Seeker, and mine completely unfamiliar to me. Suddenly his shot a large ball of fire at a target barrel and the younger me imitated him, and hers seemed stronger by a bit. A look of wonder crossed her face as she watched it swirl through the air to hit the target barrel dead in the middle. The mouse king turned to her, lifted her, and spun her in a circle like a proud father.

"Lila?" I heard Riku ask as the scene slid further from me, the mind mist closing on the strange, lost memory. "are you alright?"

I reached up to feel wetness trailing down my face. I looked at my hand and saw the glistening tear on my finger then turned to look at the king. He was looking back at me with a sad expression. When he saw me looking, he quickly tried to cover it with a smile and turned away but I saw the sadness in his eyes and felt the curiosity wash over me. I looked back to Riku, "when you were in castle oblivion, what did it feel like to have your memories hidden?" I asked my crush.

He looked at me with amusement and hints of worry, I have always been able to see the emotions people seem to mask," that, Lila, was an extraordinarily random question. I never had my memories hidden, the only reason I don't like the feeling is because of the Riku Replica, his data was absorbed into me as were his memories so really I don't know... I guess if you really want to know then you should ask Sora. He felt it first hand." he said. His eyes asked me why I wanted to know. Honestly I didn't want to tell anyone about what had happened until I found out for myself.

I thanked him and went over to talk to Sora. He seemed to be talking animatedly with Donald and Goofy "Sora can I ask you a question about the time you spent in castle oblivion?" I asked him quietly. He turned to me curiously.

"sorry, where?" he asked confused as Riku walked up behind me.

"Lila. You walked away before I could finish talking." he said worried but chuckling on the outside, "Sora doesn't remember what happened in castle oblivion _because_ his memories were hidden," he continued, putting his arms around me, but I was to focused on the subject at hand to marvel at this simple movement.

"then let me try again, whenever you try to remember that one year of your life what do you see in your mind?" I asked hopeful and more curious now than I was before.

He looked at me thoughtful for a second before he replied, "huh... a large wall of fog that is hard and solid to the touch." he said finally. "why do you want to know?" he asked me.

I knew it. "i think my memories have been messed with." I said. When they looked at me worriedly I proceeded to tell them what had happened in my mind wanderings.

**Lixal's POV**

"Finally!" I said as we turned the last corner and neared Merlin's house. I quickly walked up the steps and entered the small room with Naminé next to me and ended up hearing the end of one of Lila's mind wandering stories. "no... not this early. Why now?"

I looked over to see Mickey staring wide eyed at the little group, obviously having heard the whole thing. I walked over to him and he turned his head to me as I approached. His eyes darted over to the small group then back to me and Naminé. I only nodded in response before walking over towards the almost finished story. Suddenly Axel was in front of me. "are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked seriously

I nodded solemnly, "they have to find out sometime and now that we have this new journey it is best they know now before it begins distracting them when we are in battle." I replied. He nodded and fell into step beside me.

"-that's when Riku interrupted my thoughts." Lila finished as we walked up

"i am... sorry about what we had to do to you all" I said, "even though Lila agreed, it was selfish of me. And if I could I would do it over again so this never happened. Even if that means neither of us would be here now." at their confused looks I continued feeling Axel's hand squeeze mine, "you all know that Lila and Kairi are two halves of a princess of heart. And you all know that I was a side affect of Naminé. What you don't know is that they were split at birth. Kairi stayed in Radiant Garden as the princess there, But Lila was taken to Disney Castle to be raised by King Mickey, who also taught her in the ways of the Keyblade they were split so that anyone who tried to release Kingdom Hearts would only end up with 6 and a half because Lila was kept a secret. Eventually Lila found out that she would have to take over Disney Castle when Minnie and Mickey weren't there to do so themselves. But because I am a being of Darkness the Cornerstone prevented her from entering the castle unless I returned to her permanently, so Naminé erased all of your memories of this and replaced them with the ones you have now. If you wish, we can fix them so that you have them all back to normal but then as soon as Lila takes one step into the Disney Castle I will be cone forever." I finished sadly. Falling back into Axel's arms

"wait," Lila said her hands going to her head as she tried to remember something, "there is a way for a Nobody to be separated from their originator, she said in the voice most people remember as Master Lila seeing as she really is one. I then realized she was saying a line from a book that she had found whilst she was researching Nobodies, it must have slipped both our minds when we needed the information most, she looked up at me with her eyes shining as Master Lila instead of plain old Lila then we spoke as one, "it is called the four corners of light,"

**A/N**

**there you have it**

**~Round 6~**

**with you these streets are heaven**

**now home feels so foreign**

**they told me I was mistaken, infatuated**

**and I was afraid to trust my hunches**

**now I am ready**

**daddy don't be mad that I'm leaving**

**please let me worry about me**

**mama don't you worry about me**

**this is my story**

**~fin~**

**hint: it's by Utada Hikaru**

**reviews are much appreciated!**

**~Lixal~**


	9. Memories

**A/N**

**Hi there mah peeps!**

**Okay, I need feedback, does anyone like the lyric challenge? And really? Guys, Utada Hikaru did the theme song for every Kingdom Hearts game! And to the weirdo, Onionmaster, I sing that song in school all the time surely you have heard it! The song was Exodus by Utada Hikaru.**

**Another thing I need feedback on, do you want me to create a oneshot to clear up Lila's history and the story behind it?this chapter should help but some might need more info. Tell me so I can fix it up!**

**Keyblades mentioned in this chapter can be found at **_**.com/?Qh=§ion;=&global=1&q=mysteries+Twilight#/d4cy7au**_

**Lila: by the way guys, she desperately would like a Beta. It would probably help make things less confusing for us all**

**Hey!**

**Lila: sorry I think we were all a little confused on that one... and you were tired.**

**Axel:did anyone else notice that she accidentally typed "I will be _cone_ forever" instead of "_gone _forever"**

**Lila: like I said, she was tired...**

**Demyx:to the story!**

**Axel: why are you here?**

**Demyx:because kitty wants me here, she says I "liven things up"!**

**...did you just call me kitty?**

**Demyx:yes! Kitty only owns Lila and Lixal**

**WARNING: there is a bit of time confusion in the memory scenes. Just, bear with me please.**

**Another Adventure**

**Chapter 8:**

**Memories**

**Lila's POV**

shortly after figuring out the answer to our problem, a large book was sat on the table the title read 'Nobodies, How to Be Rid of Them. By Ansem The Wise' I registered that much in my mind before it was hit with a wave of pain and I went unconscious.

It was all black for a moment before I saw a white light coming twords me in the darkness. Soon the light had a form I knew as Naminé when she had gotten close enough.

"what happened?" I asked

"well, we believe you strained yourself too much trying to remember so now I am going to make sure that won't happen again" she replied with a smile. "on the outside you are still sleeping but here you will see flashes from your past life. Know now that you will have a strong urge to return to Disney Castle when this is over, but you must suppress the urge. Are you ready?"

"yes," I said before she turned and held up her hand to the dark. A scene that looked mildly of the Radiant Garden was sent hurling tword us.

_The blonde man with red eyes looked down to the new twin princesses and saw something most others would never see. The light, the most pure light of all, a princess of heart._But which one?_ He lifted the one with the red hair,_ Kairi, her name had been... I think_. When he separated the two the light dimmed, just barely but it did and then he knew. _The heart is divided, they together are one Princesses of Heart!

_In his studies he had learned of a way to open the keyhole to the heat of all worlds to do so you must have all Princesses of Heart. _If I hide one away then none but a select few will know where to look to_open such a keyhole. He quickly ran to the queen to put forth his idea._

The scene sped away to be replaced by another, this time a beautiful garden with a stone pathway.

"_Mickey, my old friend! How have you been?" said the red eyed man, a small silver bundle in his arms._

"_Ansem! You said you had a favor to ask me. Can I ask what it is?" asked the small mouse king to the larger blonde man._

"_why yes,you see I found something rather strange the other day..."_

"is-is that me? In the blanket?" I asked, not looking away from the scene in front of me as Mickey nodded and and reached for the silver wrapped bundle.

"yes, Mickey will raise you as his own daughter and teach you the ways of the keyblade. He loves you, you know. You both cried when the decision was made that you would forget everything. You probably wouldn't have done it if you weren't so selfless"

the scene disappeared as Mickey walked off with the little child in his arms. This time it was replaced by the scene I had seen behind the mind mist.

"_you see, Lila, all ya gotta do is just channel the energy to the tip of the Keyblade and let it go." mickey said as he shot a ball of fire out of the end of Star Seeker. Lila nodded and imitated her adoptive father watching in wonder as the fire danced it's way to the target. She turned to Mickey after it had died down and beamed up at him. He lifted her like the proud father he was and told her how good she was with magic."soon I'll have to have Donald teach you! You are gettin' better than me!"_

I felt the tear sliding down my cheek as the scene swept away bringing more and more. The keyblade I had been using, it's name, it was called Ace of Hearts. Yes, that's it, Ace of Hearts. There were more scenes of my learnings and my life there at Disney Castle until one struck hard in my heart. It had come right after the mark of mastery exam.

_She woke with a start. It was still dark out. _Another dream about the red haired girl and the brunette boy. But who are they? Why do they keep coming into my dreams? _She lay back once more but shot up immediately when she felt a dark presence in the room but there was nothing there! she swore she saw a long dark coat in the shadows but once she checked again there was nothing there. Suddenly she felt a pain in her heart, the smallest hint of darkness within her, but then it disappeared altogether! _I'm just imagining things... darkness cannot enter this castle. The Cornerstone will not allow it! Unless... No! _Quickly she lept out of bed and threw on her usual training outfit and raced to the throne room and into the Hall of the Cornerstone where she found a man in a long dark cloak with it's hood up and a younger girl that looked very much like her wearing the same dark cloak. _

"_Come now, Lixal, we can't stay here long the Light will corrupt our pure beings." she heard the man say to the girl. "besides, we've got your sister to collect as well." he then apparently noticed Lila standing in the entrance and threw a flaming Chakram her way. She quickly summoned Ace of Hearts and batted away the weapon._

"_who and what are you?" she demanded._

_He lowered his hood and revealed bright red hair that stuck out everywhere, "name's Axel, got it memorized?" he said, tapping his temple. "and this little beauty," he continued, spinning the young girl around to face her, "is Lixal. We're Nobodies, look it up." he finished, holding out his hand and summoning a Dark Corridor in front of him. "ladies first." he said, gesturing for Lixal to walk through. She wouldn't go. Instead she held op her hand in a similar fashion but her's summoned a Corridor of Light and she dragged the redhead through, his mouth agape. She ran to tell her adoptive father of what she had seen but when she exited she saw something that caught her attention. She looked up to see a star flare and then blink out altogether. "No..." she then ran off to her parent's quarters. This was an emergency._

"that star was Destiny Islands wasn't it?" I asked Naminé.

"Yes it was," she replied. "and that sister he mentioned was me... unfortunately when he found me I wouldn't go willingly so Lixal and I teamed up to defeat him, which we did. That is why Lixal was in the Organization and I was not. He realized that I would not go no matter what and if he left us together we would be too powerful. Since Lixal didn't particularly care at the time he got one instead of two."

"wow I never knew..."

"some things aren't meant to be said I guess." she finished "come on we are almost done here." the scene whisked away and I watched different parts of my adventures filling the empty parts of my mind. The scene where I first met Sora, Riku, and Kairi. The scenes where I met Aqua, Terra and Ven. The scene where I met Roxas and Naminé, scenes where I confronted Organization XIII members up until I once again found myself outside Disney Castle

_Mickey stood in front of Lila and she wondered why he had called her there again. "Lila, whelp ya see Minnie and I were gonna tell ya a long time ago but all these problems came up and we just didn't have the time. Ya see, you're the heir to the throne of Disney Castle. And you need to know this now before somthin' else comes up!" he said and Lila stood, her mouth agape when a corridor of light opened up beside her and she turned to see an Organization member walk twords her._

_She and her father immediately took a fighting stance each summoning their respective Keyblades. "who are you? Why are you here?" Lila demanded. "lower your hood!"_

_The Nobody quickly held it's hands up in surrender it's hands moving to lower the hood, "it's just me, Lixal!" the Nobody said revealing the unique silver hair and face identical to Lila's._

"_you're with the Organization!" Lila said, "whether you look like me or not you are a threat to us and this Castle!"_

"_but that's just it. I don't just look like you, I am part of you. I am your Nobody."_

"_but, I was never a Heartless! How can you be my Nobody?" Lila said, exasperated._

"_I- I don't really know, what does matter is that I finally saw sense and left the Organization. I want to help you! The Organization have their eyes set on something they cannot obtain, Hearts, they are trying to create Kingdom Hearts! I want to stop them. I never really was like them anyway! I have always been able to feel emotions. Please let me help! I can use a Keyblade as well!" she finished summoning a Keyblade that had the appearance of the Nobody Symbol, "this Keyblade is called Mysteries Twilight and I have won many battles with it. Please let me help you."_

"_now wait just a minute!" Mickey interrupted, "there's a problem here. If Lila has a nobody then she won't be able to enter the castle unless you return to her permanently! You can't just forget about everything before this!" he finished._

_Lila let her head droop but then remembered a certain someone with power over memories, "oh but we can! Naminé has the ability to erase or rebuild memories! I don't want to just get rid of her as if she never existed! She could help a lot. Maybe one day we can find something that will make Lixal her own being, then she won't have to disappear!" she exclaimed, "Dad, don't get me wrong, I love you and I will do whatever it takes to keep my home safe! But I will also do whatever it takes to keep my friends and family safe. And I know that if Lixal disappeared, then Naminé would be heartbroken... I can't let that happen, I'm sorry."_

_Mickey's eyes went sad and he nodded once, "if you go then you can't take a gummi ship, it will remind you too much of your home."_

"_Lila I don't want to separate you from your family! That isn't right!" Lixal argued_

"_that's just it, I will be with my family. My sister will be there, along with my best friend and my boyfriend. Sure I'll forget about the people who raised me but I will finally be with my real family. Don't search for the bad when there is so much better!" Lila replied then turned back to Mickey, "we don't need a gummi ship we can get there via corridor of Light." she leaned down and hugged her 'father', "I'll miss you, but this won't be goodbye. Well meet again, I may not remember you but we will. And then, I will remember everything, and things can go back to normal. But this won't be goodbye! I promise." she said as Lixal sadly summoned their means of travel and she backed into it._

_They came out on the other side at the Alter of Naught in the World that Never Was. Lixal tensed as Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Roxas all drew their weapons. Lila burst out of the Corridor and jumped in front of her Nobody, "Stop! Don't hurt her." she quickly declared. Her words received stunned silence and she continued, "don't hurt her, she is part of me. This is my Nobody, Lixal."_

"_Lixal?" Naminé and Roxas asked at the same time. Roxas continued to speak while Naminé ran over to hug her sister, "why are you here Lixal? Are you the new assassin since Axel's gone?" he asked accusingly. At that Lixal's eyes widened and she fell to her knees putting her hands on her face to hide her silent sobs. _

_Lila sent a glare Roxas' way then turned to Naminé, "Naminé? Can you do something for us..."_

"that ends it, all your memories are back." Naminé said to me. "when we are back in the real world you will be able to summon your keyblade and so will Lixal. Ready?"

"yeah," I said feeling the tears begin to fall. I had readily left my home, Mickey, and Minnie! _Stop it, Lila, you can't go back yet! Just hold on a little longer! _"let's go." slowly the darkness faded into blinding white light until I saw everyone in the room around me talking quietly to each other. Apparently she had returned their memories before mine because when I opened my eyes I was immediately smothered by a certain silver haired boy who now remembered that we were together. "ah- Riku, can't brea-" I chocked out and he sat back letting me breath again.

"you remember now? Can you summon your keyblade?" he asked me and I reached out my hand to summon Ace of Hearts it came readily, as if it was bored from sleeping too long.

I looked over to my Nobody who smiled and reached out her hand to summon Mysteries Twilight it mirrored mine's actions, appearing backwards in her grasp much like how Ventus holds his, "perfect." we said in unison before banning our Keyblades.

"so," I said, standing up, "who's ready to go get Ven?"

**A/N**

**well now some of you may hate this chapter because it is focused on an OC but it is by far the longest chapter I have written (2256 words 4 pages) I just thought you might want to be less confused... unless this confused you more... -_- oh well**

**~Round 7~**

**I still remember the ways that you touched me**

**now I know I don't mean anything to you**

**you're easy breezy and I'm japaneesey**

**soon you'll mean exactly nothing to me**

**and that means**

**you look stupid**

**tellin all your friends how you got the best of me**

**I intended to share the pleasure only**

**now I look stupid**

**we're living in a world with a lot of pressure**

**it was quite unneeded **

**to put more pressure on me**

**~fin~**

**hint(s): it is by Utada Hikaru and the name is in the challenge portion**

**please leave some feedback and check out my Keyblades the link mentioned in the above A/N**


	10. The Room of Awakening

**A/N**

**hey... uh... well yeah... er... well, I'm alive, despite what my extraordinarily long absence may have led you to think... yeaaah...**

**Axel: get on with it**

**Lixal can you deal with him, I am not in the mood... *watches as Lixal chases Axel away* hmf.**

**Does anyone read the A/N anyway? Well no winner for Lyric challenge again, I am going to stop it, if you like it then please do PM me and say so. But anyway, the song was easy breezy by Utada Hikaru.**

**Aqua: LixalTheNobody1997 owns nothing but her two characters and a DSi. **

**Yup... what she said *falls over and begins to sing in her sleep... again***

**I would have had this up a long time ago, but somehow (don't ask me how I have no idea) my sister _broke_ the internet! Gah!**

**sorry for the OOCness of Ventus...**

**PS sorry for all the POV jumps (there will be a Ventus jump!)**

**Another Adventure**

**Chapter 9**

**The Room of Awakening**

**3rd person POV**

White.

That is all there was in the room of awakening. All white. That is, until you rounded the corner to see a teenaged boy, or so he looked. In all truth, the figure in the throne had existed for 27 years, but when you have no heart you don't appear to age at all.

The boy's hair was extraordinarily spiky but mostly spiked over to the right. His eyes were closed, hiding away usually bright, cerulean blue orbs.

He sat still, very still. But if you looked, ever so slightly, his hand moved.

The missing piece was on it's way.

**Lixal's POV**

as we walked through the dark corridor I hung back with Lila and Naminé. "hey Nami, when did you get power over others memories, last time I checked you could only control Sora's," Lila spoke.

"Actually, Lila, it was power over Sora's Memories ant those _around_ him. After I altered your memories it just seemed like a door opened up and those restrictions just sort of disappeared." she replied.

Their conversation continued as I wandered in my own mind, something Lila and I have in common. Something was missing, I had felt it when Lila awoke and I gained my Keyblade back. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Heartless!" the sudden cry snapped me out of my thoughts to see Castle Oblivion's white rooms, tainted by small black shadows.

_Let it begin_ I thought as I summoned my Keyblade to my hands. I rushed forward and began slashing my way through the worthless creatures. The numbers increased. I felt someone behind me and turned to see Lila back to back with me, crouched offensively, she nodded at me.

Quickly, I crouched as she rolled over my back, once she landed she ducked once more as I grabbed her Keyblade and threw her's and mine in a circle, both weapons charged with light. They soared through the darkness destroying each creature on impact. We grabbed our blades as they finished their third round and clashed them together before hacking and slashing at the heartless in hyper speed.

When we finally stopped, we were bent over, panting. The last of the heartless was being defeated by the others in the room. "now that... pant pant... was an amazing Limit!" I stated between breaths, giving my somebody a high-5.

"agreed!" Lila stated, finally catching her breath, "wow, I'm out of practice!"

we both began to laugh, smiling joyfully.

**Aqua's POV**

Smiling. Laughing.

It's been so long since I'd done that. As I watched Lila and Lixal I got a surge of hope, and I smiled as well, remembering why we were here.

I turned, raising my Keyblade to the wall where a small Keyhole gleamed ans a small beam of light hit it in the center.

Two doors appeared with the symbol of a Keyblade Master and small blinking chains **(A/N I know they don't 'blink' but I couldn't figure out a way to describe that)** slowly the door opened to reveal the back of the throne I had placed Ven in all those years ago.

The room of awakening.

**Axel's POV**

I turned my attention from a smiling Lixal to the opening doors to the room of awakening. As Roxas walked up behind me, "so it was right there the whole time and you totally missed it," he slapped me on the back and began walking closer to Aqua, "nice job Axel." (-_-")

"you have got to be kidding me..."

**Sora's POV**

I watched as the doors opened slowly and then I fell. _Ugh... I hate Deja-Vu..._i thought. Slowly I landed in the darkness and covered my eyes moments before the station of awakening revealed itself.

"Hello?"

That voice, I recognize it. All those years ago,it was him! Ventus!

Suddenly Ventus's body appeared, crouched and limp on the ground. "huh!" I exclaimed as a light left me and floated in front of my face for a moment.

"Thank you," the voice spoke, "but I have to go now,"

"Ventus?" I questioned him, "you know you aren't alone. You will have friends waiting for you when you wake. I promise."

"Thank you, Sora," the small ball of light floated away to his body and entered the same way he had left me. I smiled. Suddenly a bright light blinded me when I opened my eyes I was back in the castle.

Apparently I had left unnoticed on my Dive into the heart as no one asked when I returned. I ran to the room, passing by Aqua quickly.

"Ventus!" I cried as I skidded to a halt in front of him. His eyes opened slowly.

**Ventus's POV**

I opened my eyes and felt that I was looking in a mirror... a mirror with... brown... hair... huh. It's face quickly came to mine. "gah! Way to close for comfort! Oh, Sora, It's you!" then the room started getting crowded. I saw all the faces and tried to name them in my head. _Okay let's see um Merlin, Sora, Riku, kairi, Lila, uh is that Lea? Hmm I think I have seen the red eyed one before... And who are those three. Wow, that one look's a lot like me..._ my face brightened at the next _Mickey! _Then I turned to the last one in the room and lept out of my chair, "Aqua!" I turned to the others, "Mickey, Lea! It's so nice to see you all!

Then 'Lea' spoke, "whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey, kid, you may have known my Somebody, but that's not me. The name's Axel," he tapped his temple, "got it memorized?"

I chuckled, "well the catchphrase hasn't changed, that's for sure, _Axel _I like the name though." I looked over to see the three who I didn't know, "Uhm, sorry but who are you?"

The silver haired girl stepped forward and introduced the three of them, "my name is Lixal, this," she motioned to the blonde girl, "is my sister, Naminé, and this," she motioned to the me look-alike, "is Roxas. We are all only Nobodies." she said with a strange disgruntled smile.

"Hmph, worthless," I heard the red eyed man mumble then the me look-alike, Roxas I think it was, vanished.

" Uh, I'm confused. What just happened, and what is A Nobody, why does he think they are worthless, wh-" I began my rapid fire question assault until Aqua interrupted.

"Ven! To know why he thinks they are worthless you would have to know what a Nobody is, to know what a Nobody is you would have to know what a Heartless is,** (A/N I just realized they never told Aqua any of this so let's assume they told her all about it on the way to Merlin's house (: ) **to know what just happened you would have to know what a Nobody is... so we have a lot of explaining to do..."

_-:~*1 Nobody/Heartless Crash Course later*~:-_

"So he just doesn't think Nobodies should exist?" I asked them finally understanding a bit.

Lixal stepped forward, "And it's justified, the fact that we do exist means that someone has fallen prey to the darkness in their hearts and surrendered to it, Lila and Kairi are the only exceptions." she spoke up.

"Thanks to Aqua," Kairi continued, "when I was younger she cast a spell on me that made it so if I was ever in danger my heart would seek out the light of another's. Mine found Sora's, and because Lila and I are tied together, part of her heart went with mine. When Sora lost his heart to save me, my heart was released as well, bringing part of Lila's with me."

"I see, so Heartless bad, Nobodies good." I concluded.

"Not quite," Lixal said with a sad face," there was once a group of people called Organization XIII, we had good intentions, we only wanted to be whole. But we went about it the wrong way."

"we?" I asked. Was she part of this group, this Organization?

Axel stepped forward, "we meaning, Lixal, Roxas, and myself. We fought for that side at one point but now we fight for different intentions, got it memorized?"

suddenly it dawned on me, if Lea had fallen to the darkness how many others were there that I knew? "Axel, were there others that I knew, from Radiant Garden?" his face fell from it's usual cocky smirk and he looked at me again.

"Isa, Even, Dilan, Aeolus, Ienzo, Braig. They were all there, Saix, Vexen, Xaldin, Lexaous, Zexion, and Xigbar were numbers VII, IV, II, V, VI, and III I was VIII Roxas was XIII and Lixal was XIV." he stated names and numbers off quickly as I processed it all in my head.

"who was number I?" I asked after a moment. Axel, Lixal, Riku, Lila, and Sora all visibly cringed.

Lixal was the one who answered. Her voice was monotone and haunted as if she had rehersed it and said it a million times, " Organization XIII, number I, the Superior, wields: Ethereal Blades and Nothingness, name: Xemnas, Heartless: Ansem: Seeker of Darkness, Somebody: Xeahnort."

suddenly both Aqua and I jumped in surprise, "Master Xeahnort?

Aqua looked down in sadness, "but then that means... oh, Terra, I could have saved you"

"what are you talking about, Aqua? I asked.

" Before I fell into the realm of darkness, I fought Terra, I didn't realize it then, but Xeahnort had possessed him. He had called himself Xeahnort." she replied.

Mickey spoke up from where he stood, " whelp, Master Yin Sid told me that when someones Nobody and Heartless are defeated, the go back together again! So I guess right now, Xeahnort is out there somewhere, and Terra's with 'em!"

"Then let's find them... him... whatever you would call that!" Sora said eagerly. I saw Riku chuckling in the background and apparently so did Sora, "what?"

Riku looked up, "well it's just that, Xeahnort used to be three people and still is two. Himself, Terra, and me," he looked up and noticed mine and Aqua's confused looks, "that is a story for another day." he stated.

Sora looked defiant, "well I used to be four people now I am three! Me, Roxas, Xion, and Ventus!"

Lila giggled, "don't count out the time when you had the 7.5 princesses of heart in there!"

Axel and Lixal piped up, "you remember Xion!" they looked at each other and burst out laughing, I couldn't help but join in.

It had been too long since I had laughed with friends.

**A/N**

**How bout them Apples?**

**Again really sorry about the lateness of this but my sis broke the internet. I might be uploading this using the computer at my library, who knows?**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter because it took me a hell of a long time to write because of all the homework.**

**If you read the A/N's then please write 5 facts about yourself in your review or if you are lazy write 'I like pretty ponies' in return here are 5 facts about myself**

**1 I have a friend that wears cat ears and a tail to school**

**2 I feel utterly deprived without internet**

**3 I sleep with a stuffed animal named squishy**

**4 my cat loves to eat cheese**

**5 I believe I am allergic to mornings...**

**Review please!**

**~Lixal~**


	11. Just Like Old Times

**A/N**

**OH MY KINGDOM HEARTS I AM SOOOO SORY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE... 4... Months... And here I thought it had only been 2 months... once again, reeeeaaaly sorry. The worst part is, I have no good excuses, I was just really lazy. Yeaah...**

**well, thank y'all for not giving up on me... and really I don't know how you do it, my story sucks and it definitely not worth the horribly long waits that I make you suffer through... **

**btw, edit from last chapter, Lixal was number XV not XIV, got it memorized?**

**Axel: Hey!**

**And I feel really bad for how short this is but whenever I tried to continue it, it just didn't sound right, but hopefully I will update again this week. Seeing as it is Spring break and I have nothing better to do...**

**DiZ-claimer: I own Lixal and Lila and a new dog (a lot has happened since we last met...)**

**Another Adventure**

**chapter 10**

**Just Like Old Times...**

**Lixal's POV**

I sat in the Gummi Ship, staring out the window at the strange space things passing by, and just thought. Every once in a while my mind drifted to what I felt missing inside, pondering what it was.

The King had suggested that we split up and go to different worlds to cover more ground. So, the King had gone with Aqua and Ven, Sora, of course, with Donald and Goofy. Riku had volunteered to go with Lila, Kairi, and Naminé. And I got stuck with Axel and Roxas.

Lovely, just like old times... Except that the King won't let us use dark corridors. Gummi Ship flight takes forever.

Cid had set the ship to auto pilot so we wouldn't have to worry about having to know how to fly it, that is unless we get attacked by other ships.

Suddenly a flash of color caught my eye out the window, "Uh... Roxas, you wouldn't happen to have retained some of Sora's knowledge of the art of Gummi Ship flying, would you?" I questioned worriedly, my eyes never leaving the window.

"Uh, maybe. Why?" he replied

"Because I just saw a Heartless ship, you might want to take the wheel. Axel, you... um... go... shoot stuff..." I said quickly. _Probably _not_ one of your best ideas, Lixal..._

I quickly rose from my seat and rushed to one of the gunning stations. Taking hold of the controls and trying to remember how Lila worked it.

_Alright, Lixal, here come some Heartless ships. You need to take the gunning station. Just use the joystick to aim and press the red button to shoot, it's easy!_

Wow, that is easy. Soon I was having way too much fun with the silly thing, "this is way too fun!" I shouted to Axel.

"Yes, Yes it is!" he replied.

"Shut up, I'm trying to focus!" Roxas scolded, to which we simply laughed.

**Naminé's POV**

"you were supposed to turn left at Enchanted Dominion!"

"No, I'm supposed to wait until I get to the Pride Lands to turn left!"

"I thought it was right..."

I rubbed my temples silently as the three argued.

"No, you turn right at Port Royal!" Kairi argued, "_after_ you take a left at Enchanted Dom-"

"You mean the Pride Lands," Riku interjected

"I thought it was a right at Atlantica..." Lila pondered.

I gave up, "You realize the King gave us a map, right" the only response was silence. I looked up to see them staring at me their mouths open in either argument, disbelief, of in Lila's case, to pop a pretzel in her mouth.

I sighed and flung the map at them, "You three are hopeless..."

Lila caught the map and read quietly as the others listened, "right at Enchanted Dominion, left at Pride Lands, right at Port Royal, destination Atlantica..."

Riku spoke up, "Ha, I was right," followed closely by a yelp when both girls smacked the back of his head. "Yeah, I deserved that," he said, rubbing the abused spot.

We all laughed as Riku made a U turn for the Enchanted Dominion.

**Sora's POV**

"Would you please give me the controls?" I asked.

"NO!" Donald squawked, "Remember what happened _last_ _time_ we went to Deep Jungle?"

"That was four years ago!" I said, exasperated.

"It could happen Again!" he argued.

"But I've learned how to fly since then!" I swear, if Donald doesn't shut up, I'll be having Duck for Dinner.

"And how do I Know you haven't forgotten how to fly a Gummi Ship?" he countered.

It was then that I looked around for Goofy, who usually would have broken our argument by now, to find him piloting the ship. Shaking his head. In the middle of space. "well... um... whatever" I said and proceeded to the bathroom in the back of the ship. Leaving Donald to squawk after me in confusion and Goofy 'hyucking' in the pilot's seat. _Things haven't changed much, have they?_

**Ventus' POV**

"What is a Gummi Ship?" I asked Mickey when everyone else had left.

"Yes, good question," Aqua agreed.

Mickey opened his mouth to say something then closed it, he repeated this a couple more times, making him look like a fish out of water. You know, you two can just use your Keyblade Gliders, I'll use a Star Shard."

Aqua and I did a double take, "You sure about that, Mickey?" I asked.

He laughed and replied, "don't worry, it's not faulty this time... I think." he gave us a shy smile.

Mickey pulled a Star Shard from his pockets and fiddled with it for a moment be fore he rocketed into the sky, shouting something that sounded a lot like 'or not!'. We both shared a look that said 'just like old times', summoned our Keyblade Armour, and hopped on our newly changed gliders. Soon after we were flying through deep space; following the little point of light that we knew to be Mickey, look's like we're going to Olympus Coliseum. It will be nice to see Hercules again!

**A/N**

**again, sorry for the long wait and the shortness, but I will try to update again this week, I swear on Kingdom Hearts!**

**Anyway, factoid time!**

**1 I sing in my sleep**

**2 I love to bake**

**3 I have another dog named Coco now but I call her Coco Puff**

**4 I happen to love anything British or Japanese**

**5 I would die without Music**

**!**

**~Lixal~**


	12. Newish Worlds

**A/N**

**Hey hey! Lixal, Here! I want to see how many of you people can guess my name, my_ real_ name. The first person that get's it right gets a Kingdom Hearts oneshot of their choice! There are clues on my profile, have fun! Now, this contest wont work for you monsterhunter100, because you already know, nor will it work for Onionmaster or Tails 1510, because they knew my real name first... not that they even still read this... what great friends I have... *walks off sobbing* **

**Axel: sorry, her friend bailed on her over spring break an went camping on the Gulf of Mexico... she was stranded at her house.**

**Lixal: *smacks Axel upside the head* and she is standing right over there, hitting her head against the wall because you just reminded her of that, idiot!**

**Naminé: *looks at the arguing lovebirds* at least they are on a different Gummi ship... well, let's begin LixalTheNobody1997 owns nothing but the plot and her two OCs. Hope you like the chapter!**

**Lila: and remember, guys, LixalTheNobody1997 has not played BBS, only watched a few cutscenes, and has only gotten so far in 385 Half Days. So if she messes anything up, don't kill her.**

**Another Adventure**

**Chapter 11**

**Newish Worlds**

**Ventus' POV**

I saw Mickey's little light land on the world that I thought was Olympus Coliseum, but it looked different. Well, I guess it has been a couple years since I had been there.

Aqua and I landed next to Mickey and banished our Keyblade Gliders and Armour. Mickey looked up at us sheepishly, "Whelp, I thought it wasn't faulty...?" he chuckled. Aqua and I joined in.

"well since were here, why don't we ask around, see if anyone has seen mast- no Xehano- no Terra- no, uh... what do we call him?" I wondered. Seriously, why can people not just stay the same person...

"Aqua? Ventus?" a masculine voice shouted.

"No, those are our names..." I mumbled before realizing that wasn't a suggestion, but instead, someone calling our names, I looked over to see a _very _muscled man. He looked vaguely familiar. "Wha- oh, who are you?" I asked.

"It's me, Hercules! Man, you guys haven't changed at all! What happened? You all just disappeared one day and never came back!" he exclaimed, running over and hugging our lights out, "Zack was really disappointed he never got a date with you, Aqua. Left for a different world as soon as he could, to look for you! We haven't seen him since!"

Aqua managed enough air to form a few words through his hug, "Wha- Herc- can't – breath- air!" she gasped.

"Huh? Oh, sorry guys!" he hastily released us and left us gasping for air.

"Guess Wonderboy still doesn't know his own strength." a woman said from the doorway, "hi, the name's Megara, my friends call me Meg." she continued.

Aqua stood from beside me, "Hi, I'm Aqua, this is Ventus," she motioned to me, and I raised my hand is some sort of lame half wave thing.

While they all conversed, I went back to thinking about what to call -er- it now. _Xehara no that kind of sounds like Sarah...ooh! I know! Terranort! Yes, it's perfect! I should tell them!_ I thought, then, of course blurted it out, "Terranort!" I said excitedly. The reaction ranged from confused to concerned, the concerned of course being Aqua. "that's what we should call him..." I said to explain. "Oh, nevermind, you don't get it..."

_Things haven't changed much_, I thought, _they all still think of me as a child! I thought what happened in the Keyblade Graveyard would have changed that, but no, of course not... wait... technically, I am, what, like 28? Heh, only missed, like, 12 years of my life...yeaah..._

**elsewhere**

**Lila POV**

"What is on my legs?" Riku asked, his eyed were wide and he was staring at his tail. I giggled and swam over to him to peck him on the cheek. He uh- jumped in surprise then returned it.

When we got to Atlantica, we automatically appeared underwater, with tails. Riku didn't like it one bit.

Riku had a Navy blue shark tail that looked awesome on him, especially since his shirt disappeared... Kairi had a pink tail with a red fin (she looked like a cat chasing her tail as she tried to admire it), and a red shell top. Naminé's was all white, no surprise there. And mine came out as a light blue tail with a silver fin and a silver shell top.

I swam over beside Naminé who was watching Kairi make a fool of herself. She giggled and spoke, "Kairi, you look like a cat on valentines day who's had a tad too much cat nip!" I laughed with her at the obvious likeness.

She stopped to turn and glare at us, but she couldn't hold the glare when she saw Riku, "at least I don't look like a gaping fish out of water!"

I giggled and looked at her as she continued to admire her tail, now obsessed with the way the sun shone off her scales, "no, Kairi, instead, you're a gaping fish _in_ the water!" Naminé and I began laughing full on.

Riku smirked, now over the tail, and looked at Kairi who looked like she wanted to kill us, "ouch, Kai, you just got burned by your Nobody and your twin, that sucks."

Kairi crossed her arms and put on a very Sora-like pout, "I hate you all..."

out of the corner of my eye I saw brunet hair and blue tail. I turned to the place where I saw it and motioned to the others to be quiet. I swam silently over to the rock I has seen it from and slowly... cautiously...

_Whack! _ "Ah!" I rubbed the spot on my head that had just been assaulted by a large rock, "okaay, and what was that for exactly?" I asked. I watched as a brunet mermaid slowly rose from behind the rock, still armed and at the ready. I rose my hands and swam back a few feet, " oh, uh, no thanks, I already had a rock to the head once today!" I said hastily, not wanting a concussion.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly, "are you from Atlantica?" her eyes glistened when she said it's name, "What's it like?" she dropped her rock and swam twords us, spurting questions that left us all confused.

Suddenly a little bullet of red came barreling into the small area, "Melody! Melody, tank goodness I found you! Your modder, she's so worried! Come back Melody, please!" the lobster rambled.

The little mermaid looked at the crustacean, now angry, "No! Can't you tell Sebastian? I belong in the ocean! It's so beautiful down here. I'm staying!"

My eyes widened, "Sebastian? Where's Ariel?" I asked.

He quickly turned and made a high pitched squeaking sound, "Lila? Why are you here? And who are dey?" he asked, pointing his claw at Naminé, Kairi, and Riku.

"Oi, I .hate the question game," I sighed, then began introducing my friends, " this is my sister, Kairi, my boyfriend, Riku, and my Nobodies sister and my sisters Nobody, Naminé. And we are here to check for Heartless and/or Nobodies and to look for a man who calls himself Xehanort, baaad dude... Now answer my question, where's Ariel?"

My attention turned to the little mermaid when she spoke up, "How do you know my Mother? She's never been in the ocean..." I then proceeded to choke on the water I was breathing.

"What do you mean she nev-mrph" Sebastian cut off my sentence by using a claw to close my lips.

He leaned his head tword my ear, "Her modder kept it a secret for a reason! Don't tell her anyting!" he whispered. He let go of my lips and I gave him a confused look but went with it.

I quickly came up with a cover story, it may not be the best but it's all I got, "right... well -er- I- we're from a different world... and last time I was here, I appeared on land... and I met her there... yeeaah..." surprisingly, she took it. _How thick can you get? _[1]

"I see, well, I have somewhere to be. Bye." she said sadly and swam away.

Sebastian made to follow but turned around and quickly whispered something in my ear, "Ariel is by da shore, she is searching for Melody, go tell her where she is! Good luck" he quickly swam after Melody.

"Well guys, y'all feel like finding Ariel and helping out before leaving?" I asked.

I received a collective 'sure' and began swimming for shore.

_:~*one shortish swim later*~:_

"Hey!" I shouted up at the boat, a woman with bright red hair leaned over the railing to see who had spoken.

"Lila? Is that you? It's me, Ariel, would you like me to lower a rope?" she replied.

"Sure, if you want." I summoned Ace of Hearts and raised it above my head casting a spell to make us all humans again.

A rope was tossed down and we all climbed up to the deck, I did a quick introduction of my friends and told her where to find her daughter.

"Oh, Melody. I should have told her so long ago..." she mumbled

"Don't worry, Ariel, we'll get her back. Then we'll explain everything." a man assured her, he then turned to face us, "oh, by the way, I'm Eric, Ariel's husband. Thank you, for helping us find Melody."

There was a loud sound of a huge wave nearby, I looked over the boat to see King Triton propelling himself upwards with the power of the ocean. Ariel turned to look up at him, "Any news?" she asked.

He focused his sad gaze on her, muttering one word, "Morgana..." Ariel gasped and buried her face in Eric's chest.

"King Triton?" I said, attempting to draw his attention. It worked.

Only, when he looked at me it was no sad and loving gaze, it was a hard glare, "Key Bearer." was his only reply.

"If it helps any, we saw Melody a couple miles to the north. Sebastian, found her as well and is following her at the moment. And I promise we aren't here to destroy our world, we only want to help." I said with as much respect as I could muster for a merman who hates my guts.

"Daddy? I want to help search in the water. Melody is down there somewhere, and when I find her I want to be able to tell her the truth myself..." Ariel said from beside me.

"I'll go with you, Ariel. Kai, will you come too?" I asked my sister.

"Sure, Lila." Kairi walked over and put her hand on Ariel's shoulder, "I know how it feels when someone you love goes missing. I had to wait 2 years for my friends to come back to the Islands! But they came back, my sister, my boyfriend, my best friend, all safe. They came home because they had great friends that helped them. I know you were one of Sora's, so now, I'll be one of yours."

_that was... really motivational. It was probably the princess of heart speaking._ I thought as I wiped a tear from my eye.

"Thank you, both of you. I would be honored if you joined me." Ariel smiled at us and stood up on the railing of the boat. Triton aimed his Trident at her and engulfed her in a shroud of light. The light died and she dove into the ocean, a mermaid once more.

I took Kairi's hand and climbed up onto the railing, raising my Keyblade above me once more. We grew tails again and dove in after Ariel.

As we swam, Ariel began to mumble a small tune, "I will find you my darling, and the moment that I do, I will hold you so close my Melody, and sing the song of the seas with you.

…

we had been swimming a while when I saw them. They were greenish-white and humanoid. Moderately. The lower half of their bodies were squid-like, tentacles going this way and that. Their torsos were much more humanoid, each one held a Trident in it's human-like hands. The head was surrounded my some strange pale turquoise veil. Whenever the veil would move, you could see a Nobody symbol on their faceless face.

I summoned my Keyblade, but... they weren't attacking. "Strange... why aren't they attacking?"

I looked at Kairi, she had summoned Destinies Embrace. She banished it with a shrug. They disappeared in identical slashes of light.

Suddenly a voice spoke from a frozen cave just ahead of us, "Now, now, dears. Don't put those away just yet!"

**A/N**

**was that a good cliffhanger? Idk... I don't like it... I also don't like laptops... it took me hours to get this out... but yeah, two chapters this week.**

**My mom says my writing has gotten better, but I want yall's opinion. Please don't give me a 'that was good' or 'continue plz' please tell me any way I can make this better. Now it is 2:30 AM I am going tosxfrtgvjkn zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Axel: her face landed on the Keyboard...**

**Lila: get off the screen, Axel...**

**Axel: kay...**

**Lila: remember the contest! Review and wish her luck, her first singing gig is this Sunday... she'll need all the luck she can get...**

**oh right! Footnotes**

**[1] random Harry Potter reference, chamber of secrets.**

**Guess I'll do the random factoids**

**1 she has a twin-like bond with her sister even though they were born three years apart**

**2 her friends all think she's a lesbian because she likes to hug her friends that happen to be girls**

**3 she was born left hand dominant but she's right handed**

**4 if she and her sister were combined, they would be the perfect artist, she has the creativity and her sis has the talent**

**5**** Koro Wa Yume No Toch****ūdesu**** (this is the middle of a dream, Japanese)**

**please review!**

**~Lixal~**


End file.
